Neon Genesis Junior High Students
The is a team of four in SSSS.GRIDMAN. They have some connection to Gridman prior to the start of the series and are really his Assist Weapons in human form. History The "students" somehow got to know of Gridman before the series started. The first of the team to come in contact with the Gridman Alliance was Samurai・Calibur, who watched over Yuta, and then visited Gridman in the Junk Shop to give him an optimization upgrade and then transform into the Assist Weapon, Gridman Calibur, to slay Dévadadan. When Anti appeared and defeated Gridman, the rest of the team went to meet up with Samurai・Calibur, who was previously defeated along with Gridman. When the battle was over, Gridman revealed their identities to Yuta and Sho. They continue to help Gridman and Yuta throughout the course of the series. They also watch over the Gridman Alliance when they are off duty. Noticing that the enemy's activity was increasing, the four of them went to Tstsujidai high school too keep a lookout, but they were chased out and reported. They later sortied together to form Full Powered Gridman to put an end to Mecha Ghoulghilas. Members - Gridman Calibur= Gridman Calibur :;Abilities *'Flight': The Gridman Calibur is somehow capable of flight, for at least a short duration. *'Beam Blocking': The Gridman Calibur is capable of, to some extent, blocking enemy attacks * : While using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword. * : Full Powered Gridman holds the Gridman Calibur upwards, charging energy as his armor becomes covered in a golden aura. ** : Using the Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman covers the Gridman Calibur with a golden aura, which becomes a large beam fired at the enemy. SamuraiCaliburBeamBlock.gif|Beam Blocking GridCaliburEnd.gif|Grid Calibur End FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish }} - Max= - Battle Tracto Max= Battle Tracto Max :;Arsenal * : The Battle Tracto Max can shoot explosive shells out of the twin barrels on its back. TankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon - Max Gridman= Max Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Battle Tracto Max. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains additional arm strength. Despite the added weight to his upper body, Gridman is still capable of performing acrobatic maneuvers. :;Abilities *'Rocket Thrusters': The wheels of Battle Tracto Max recede to reveal rocket thrusters. :;Arsenal * : Just like the Assist Weapon he combines with, Gridman can shoot explosive shells out of the twin barrels on his shoulders. :;Techniques * : An enhanced form of his Grid Beam, it is a beam with a diameter similar to or bigger than Gridman's height, fired from the Battle Tracto Max's clasped hands and shoulder cannons. * : Gridman delivers a powerful finisher kick while being boosted by Battle Tracto Max's rocket thrusters. MaxGridmanGattai.gif|Combination MaxGridmanTankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon MaxGridBeam.gif|Max Grid Beam SuperLightningKick.gif|Super Lightning Kick }} - Borr= - Buster Borr= Buster Borr :;Arsenal * : Buster Borr's twin drills. They can be used to drill into and out of the ground. *'Missiles': Borr is able to launch missiles with different effects. ** : These missiles explode into a burst of water to douse fires. ** : Missiles which explode into a pink goop, upon impact, acting as glue to keep the enemy locked in place. BorrForestExtinguisherMissile.gif|Forest Extinguisher Missile SydneySuperAdhesiveMissile.gif|Sydney Super Adhesive Missile - Buster Gridman= Buster Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Buster Borr. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains additional firepower and enhanced durability. :;Arsenal *'Guns': Gridman can use the wheels of Buster Borr to launch rapid-fire bullets, similar to a Gatling gun. * : One of Buster Borr's abilities, Gridman can use these to put out fires over a wide area. * : Conventional missiles fired from Buster Borr's treads. * : The drills of Buster Borr, their default mode is the , and can open up to reveal plasma cannons in . ** : Buster Gridman's enhanced Grid Beam, fired from the Twin Drills in Buster Mode. BusterGridmanGattai.gif|Combination BusterGridmanGuns.gif|Guns BusterGridmanForestExtinguisherMissile.gif|Forest Extinguisher Missile BusterGridMissile.gif|Buster Grid Missile TwinBusterGridBeam.gif|Twin Buster Grid Beam }} - Vit= - Sky Vitter= Sky Vitter :;Arsenal *'Guns': Being a fighter plane, Sky Vitter has guns to shoot with. * : Sky Vitter unleashes a barrage of homing energy bullets. SkyVitterGuns.gif|Guns LaserCircusAmp.gif|Laser Circus Amp - Sky Gridman= Sky Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Sky Vitter. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains an increase in flight speed and aerial combat proficiency. :;Abilities *'Flight': This combination provides Gridman with rocket propelled high speed flight. *'Reaction Time': Through his helmet's visor, Gridman can better track and thus anticipate the movements of high speed objects. :;Arsenal *'Visor': Sky Gridman's visor not only allows him to tract targets but its HUD can zoom in, allowing Gridman to see things in greater detail. *'Beam Cannon': After locking on to an enemy using the visor HUD, Sky Gridman can fire energy beams from both guns on the back thrusters. * : Smoke bombs fired from the back of the legs, to evade opponents or temporarily blind them. :;Techniques * : Though he never actually uses it, Gridman is still capable of firing his normal Grid Beam. SkyGridmanGattai.gif|Combination SkyGridmanCannons.gif|Beam Cannon LuckySmokeScreen.gif|Lucky Smoke Screen SkyGridmanGridBeamUnfinished.gif|Grid Beam }} - Combination= When all the Neon Genesis Junior High Students transform and gather, they can combine into more powerful forms. Powered Zenon is the combined form form of the Assist Weapons without utilizing Gridman. In this combination, Buster Borr forms the head and main body, Sky Vitter forms the arms, Battle Tracto Max forms the legs, and Gridman Calibur becomes the weapon, opening the axe portion to become the . :;Arsenal * . :;Abilities *'Super Strength': Powered Zenon possesses enough strength to send an opponent flying with one strike. *'Enhanced Durability': Powered Zenon is capable of taking attacks without residual aftereffects. SSSSGodZenonOP.png|Axe - Full Powered Gridman= Full' Powered 'Gridman is Gridman's greatest combined form. Buster Borr forms the main body, Sky Vitter forms the legs and Battle Tracto Max forms the arms while he wields the Gridman Calibur, with the axe piece jettisoned, joining Buster Borr as a chestplate, essentially making it a combination of all his other combined forms. However, due to the strain on Junk, Gridman and the Assist Weapons manifest at a fraction of their normal size though combined, this form stands at a height comparable to Gridman's normal stature. :;Abilities *'Super Strength': Through Battle Tracto Max, Full Powered Gridman can use Max Gridman's super strength. *'Enhanced Durability': Through Buster Borr forming the chestplate, Full Powered Gridman is more protected from attacks. *'Flight': Through Sky Vitter's boosters, Full Powered Gridman is capable of flight despite its massive size. :;Techniques * : Gridman fires Buster Borr's twin drills as missiles. Despite how they are used, they return to Gridman's shoulders. * : Full Powered Gridman holds the Gridman Calibur upwards, charging energy as his armor becomes covered in a golden aura. ** : Using the Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman covers the Gridman Calibur with a golden aura, which becomes a large beam fired at the enemy. FullPowerGridmanGattai.gif|Combination FullPowerGridmanTwinDrillBreak.gif|Twin Drill Break FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish }} }} Standard Abilities *'Selective Attention': Something about them blocks out attention from others, allowing them to move freely without the risk of looking suspicious. However, if they do something too drastic, people will notice. *'Transformation': Each of them has an Access Code which allows them to transform into Assist Weapons to fight alongside Gridman. NGJHAccessCodes.gif|Transformation Trivia *Assist Weapon Designer: Takeshi Nonaka *All their names are based off of the English names of the Assist Weapons in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. *The name of their team is a (rather clear) reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The brooches on their vests are references to patterns on the Dinobots from Transformers Age of Extinction, mainly patterns that appear on their toys. Their weapons are also styled similar to the aforementioned Tarsnformers' weapons. *Unlike the original Assist Weapons, each of them is capable of combining with Gridman individually, with the exception of the Gridman Sword/Gridman Calibur due to their nature as hand-wielded weapons. *The tunnel of light that they travel through to get to Gridman is reminiscent of the same path that the original Gridman and Assist Weapons use to enter combat. *According to the voice drama episodes: **All of them are Hyper Agents. **They are apparently quite rich. **Each of them has their own home to live in. **The name of their group is simply a title, chosen in memory of junior high students who protected the world at the turning of the century. These students may or may not be Naoto Sho, Yuka Inoue and Ippei Baba. id:Murid SMP Asal Neon Category:Teams Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Neon Genesis Junior High Students Category:Assist Weapons Category:Weapons